


After Him

by kuehmist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Random poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuehmist/pseuds/kuehmist
Summary: I got sad and wrote this poem, so here ya go!





	After Him

After Him

There are days  
I hear his name  
And my soul plummets

There are days  
I feel his hands  
Sharp across my face

There are days  
I see his face  
And I want to run

There are days  
I smell his cigarettes  
And my head spins

There are days  
I taste his poison  
And my lungs fail

I hate myself.  
I wish this would stop.

All I know is him.  
I see him  
Camouflage jacket and disgusting jeans  
I hear him  
That piercing laugh that haunts me  
I smell him  
In every Five-Star and Seven-Eleven  
I taste him  
Like morning breath mixed with gasoline  
I feel him  
Crawling in my skin like the monster he is  
And-

Then, there’s you.  
Holding me, reminding me  
It is the external wounds which heal the quickest,  
And you will not leave until I am healed.


End file.
